This laboratory continues its tradition of developing novel computer programs for analysis of clinical and laboratory data. We have developed multiple new approaches for analysis of episodic hormone secretion in man, experimental animals, and in in vitro perifused cell systems. These methods are statistically valid, objective, reliable, sensitive and yield new physiological information including the instantaneous rate of hormone secretion and the half-life or decay constant(s) for hormone metabolism and degradation. Other programs include improved methods for Lineweaver-Burk and Dixon-plot analysis of enzyme-substrate-inhibitor systems, radioimmunoassays, bioassays, radio receptor assays, X-ray inactivation and dissociation studies.